Not Little Anymore
by Kina-san
Summary: Set After HBP Harry, Ron and Hermione have been gone for a year, fighting in the war. But there’s always someone back home thinking and waiting for them.
1. My Brother

**Note: Ginny talks about her feelings after Ron left to help Harry & Hermione.**

My big brother Ron had been gone for half a year. The last time my family saw him was during Bills wadding. It was the happiest day we had had in a long time and for some reason I know it was the last to come in the following year. For some reason I woke up in the middle of the night and to my confusion fund my roommate gone. At first I thought Hermione was in Ron and Harry's room. But when I got there they were also gone. The only thing that I found was a letter it read,

_To our families and love one,_

_Professor Dumbledore was killed on his way back from a mission. A mission that only one other person knows about, that person's Harry. I may not be as strong as him or as brave, but he's my friend and I have given my word to fight next to him when the day comes. My only regrets are having to leave like this. I knew that is we said something sooner you would have stopped us. Mom . . . Dad . . . I'm not a little boy anymore and I understand all the risk I'm taking. I'm sorry but I won't be returning to school, but make sorer Ginny goes. To my brothers and Ginny don't worry about me and look after mom and dad. Take care and keep us in your priers for you'll all be in main._

_Love your son and brother,  
Ronald Weasley_

_Mom, dad I know you understand why I'm doing this. And I don't know how to thank you for all the things you have done for me. Thank you for being my only friend for so long. Please don't worry about us and pray for us. I love you guys very much and tell the Weasley's I'll look after Ron and Harry._

_You daughter,  
Hermione Ann Granger_

_Thank you for all the things that you have all done for me. I really don't know what I would have done on my own. All I can do is thank you and promise Ron's and Hermione's return. I ask . . . I ask for your forgiveness for all the trouble I have put you through. Tell the Dursely's that I'll miss them after all they're the only family I have._

_Please don't forget me.  
Harry James Potter_

Today is my 16 birthday and my wish came true. As I was walking down to the lake I saw my brother. He has changed, he looks much older and the worst part is the scar on his face, it runs across his face, from his forehead to his left cheek. He smiled at me and told me how much he had missed me. We talked for hours and at the end of the day he gave me a pendent. It was of two angels hugging each other: "it's you and me, Ginny," he told me. I asked him about Hermione and Harry, but all he said was that they were fine. Right before he left he told me to tell everyone four simple words "see you this Charismas." That's when I knew that thing was going to be alright, but most importantly we were going to be a family again.

**(A/N Tell me what you think, please!)**


	2. My Little Girl

**(Note: A dad thinks about his daughter.)**

Every day for the last year I have been going to my little girls' room and wishing her a good morning. And every day I fine the room empty, but this is a different type of emptiness. This time of year she would normally be at school, having fun, enjoying herself, but she's not. She's out there fighting a war . . . and I can't even help her. There are day that I wish she had never gone to that school, but then again she wouldn't be the Hermione she is today. I still remember the first letter she wrote home.

_Dear mom & dad,_

_I wish you could see the school, it's beautiful. It's an enormous castle just like the book said!! The food is wonderful and the classes are very interesting. I'm sharing a room with four other girls, they seem very nice. . . I miss you guys. . . It's late and I have to get up early tomorrow._

_Love you,_

_Hermione_

It was short and jet I could feel the loneliness in every word. You sill hadn't made any friends. But as the weeks, months went by you started righting about two boys: Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I didn't realize how much they would change you and you them, until your first summer back. When I saw you with them I realize that it was the first time I have seen you smile. Not the "Thanks Dad" or "I love you guys" smile we have always seen, but a sincere, worry free smile that every child has since berth. Jet your mother and I where seeing it for the first time.

That's the moment that I knew . . . well truth be told I had no ideal what it meant. But as the years went by and with every dangers and some what exciting adventure you three had a specula bond formed. So, when Molly Weasley broth us that letter:

_Mom, dad I know you understand why I'm doing this. And I don't know how to thank you for all the things you have done for me. Thank you for being my only friend for so long. Please don't worry about us and pray for us. I love you guys very much and tell the Weasley's I'll look after Ron and Harry._

_You daughter,  
Hermione Ann Granger_

I did understand and I believed in the words of a boy that I had gotten to know through your letters.

_Thank you for all the things that you have all done for me. __**I really don't know what I would have done on my own. All I can do is thank you and promise Ron's and Hermione's return.**__ I ask . . . I ask for your forgiveness for all the trouble I have put you through. Tell the Dursely's that I'll miss them after all they're the only family I have._

_Please don't forget me.  
Harry James Potter_

I look at your mother as she prepares breakfast and can't help noticing how smeller you both are. Same brown hair and eyes, same soft cream color skin . . .

The kitchen door opens and in walks a young woman, hair up in a messy ponytail, dark brown eyes full of wisdom and knowledge that can only be learned by experiences. For a moment I see my wife for the fist time, but . . . her eyes are different. This isn't my wife, but the other love of my life, my little girl, only she's not little anymore.

But that's alright because no matter how big she gets she'll always be my little girl and I wouldn't change her for anything in the world.

**(A/N: I don't really know that much of Hermiones' dad. Hop it was ok.)**


	3. Boy

(AN: The what ifs and understanding of a boy that's not your son. Will be out of character.)

There are days that I wonder where he is. I don't care about him or anything remotely close to it . . . But he is the last of my blood, no counting Dudley of course. Sometimes at night I wonder if I would love that boy, if my sister was normal like me. Would we have gotten along all this years and would she still be alive today?

Looking out the window at the garden I used to see a little boy pulling weeds, panting flowers and mowing the grass. At that time I remember thinking "this boy is there saver." For yes, I knew that that little boy was a hero for his kind. And I knew that they expected great things from him. Now, I know that he IS becoming great. The garden outside my window no longer has a privet gardener, where is he? Heaven only knows.

The day one of them came to inform us of his disappearance was a nice, beautiful day. The letter was short and mostly for the other kids families, but the last line in his I will never forget:

_Tell the Dursely's that I'll miss them after all they're the only family I have._

To think that even after everything we put him through he'll still miss us. I myself would find it hard to forgive us. It wasn't till dinner that night that I underside what had happened. My sisters' son, the infant that was dumped on my door step, had gone of to war. Knowing he night not be coming back and jet he forgave a family that has made his life a living hell.

I don't love or care about him. I wish I had never met him . . . But, even I have to admit he was raised under my roof. And I'm proud of the men he has grown up to be, because he's not a little boy any more.

(So, what do you think? Let me know)


End file.
